To the Lengths of Love
by TrueRoseLove
Summary: Occurs along the third movie when Anne signs up as a volunteer. What if she had to find Gil on her own how would things have turned out differently? Under what circumstances would they find each other and if they did and would things be fine in the end?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Anne of Green Gables or anything pertaining to it I am but a mere fan of the young redhead and particularly the one and only Gilbert Blythe. All of the characters of the Anne of Green Gables series properly belong to Lucy Maud Montgomery and Sullivan Industries.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction on Anne of Green Gables so I hope I do it justice all constructive criticism and comments are welcome.

**To the Lengths of Love**

Days maybe weeks had gone by for Anne Shirley each second away from him were years of worry. She knew him, she knew no one had a stronger will to live than him and he would do all to stay alive to get back to her, even if his will to help those in war was stronger than his will to stay with her. She knew it was his duty and who was she to stand in the way of those. So she let him go even if with he took her heart leaving her in the depths of despair with his parting.

In days like this she would find writing her only solace, in her writing she was taken from the lonely world she was in, her imagination was all she had, if there was anything left unchanged it was that. She tutored younglings for their exams and then wrote to day's end works to be published, magazine articles, and the happiest moments of these times were her letters to him, Gilbert Blythe, oh how that lad had bewitched her heart and how stubborn had she been not to admit it. But she was glad in the end things had worked for them. Oh how she longed for his presence now.

Anne continued her letter to Gilbert diligently …..

_Beloved Gil,_

_ Oh how lonely it is here in Avonlea without you my days and nights go by slowly without you by my side; I dearly miss you and hope this war ends soon to have you with me. I know things must be dreadful and full of sorrow as here in Avonlea there are stories of the unbearable strife there. But I've no doubt in my mind that many people have made it thanks to you for that is the man I fell in love with. _

_Dear Gil I hope things are as best as can be in the camp you are in. I wonder if things are going well. Have you met anyone or met with Fred, I know Diana is awfully worried about him for she has not heard of him since he left. Some men have come back and all do tell the awful stories but in those tragedies spark a few miracles. Two of them that went as doctors told the stories of the joy in being able to save lives and feel the difference they've made, one even spoke of the birth of a child in a village. Tis' sweet to imagine the gift of life in the mist of such a tragic stage such as war. I feel awful proud of you when I think of all the lives you are saving, it does give some piece of mind thinking my worry is giving others a chance to live on. _

_I have taken to writing more these day to keep myself busy but right now I am seeing the sun set by the lake of shining waters it sure is awfully different to watch alone without you. But as I see the dawn of the day it brings peace to know it is one day less from seeing you again. Come home safe my beloved husband._

_With love your wife forever after, _

_Anne Blythe_

She went on to place the letter in an envelope and gather her things to head to the post office. As every other day and would soon get back.

* * *

><p><strong>Weeks Later…<strong>

Anne was sitting finishing typing a magazine article when Jenny gave a note from the postman's office of a package Anne had to pick up. She was excited to finally receive news of Gilbert, oh Providence knew how worried she'd been but finally she had something. Anne rushed to the post office as fast as her legs could carry her excitedly.

She quickly approached the lady in front.

"Hello, you have something for me" said Anne handing the note to the elderly woman.

"Here you are" the woman handed the letters

"Thank you a smiley Anne responded until she saw the letters and noted they were hers being sent back with the phrase "location unknown" written on them and that was enough to set Anne heart to a full halt. She needed to run, this couldn't be real Gil, her Gil, could not be missing. There had to be a mistake with her mind in turmoil Anne managed to run in to Rachel Lynde.

"Oh as I live and breathe the world thinks you are hibernating at the bottom of a well, Anne dear haven't seen you all winter"

"Rachel" Anne courteously responded clearly wanting to evade any conversation for nothing her mind was miles away.

"Have you heard the news?" Rachel Lynde quietly asked

"No" Anne responded dully

"Davy Keith signed up"

"I see" Anne understood what Rachel had to be going through the Keith boy had been for Rachel what Anne had been to Marilla and Matthew and couldn't help feeling bad for the elderly woman even within her own sorrows .

"Trust that right little devil to come home driving a tank" Rachel Lynde said in between laughs as did Anne for she could see behind the woman's laugh and dearly felt for her.

"But that's not the worst or the latest the Wrights got word" she continued gravely

"Oh no –", Anne interrupted could imagine what that meant for Diana

"Fred's gone missing at Phaynie (A.N. I wasn't sure how to spell that when Rachel Lynde said in the movie) Ridge" Rachel went on.

"Oh my god"

"I think they found six other boys from Carmody too, Charlie Sloane, Moody Spurgen, apparently several other tags got sent to Charlettown as it happens Fred's wasn't among them, He's been listed as lost Anne" At this Anne couldn't hold anymore sorrow and hugged the woman.

"I'll call on Diana"

* * *

><p><strong>A few day later…<strong>

A service was held for the missing men. As she heard the list of names and watching Diana's despair and could not sit and listen to another minute of it and ran out. At seeing so Diana trailed behind who was little relieved of it herself.

"Anne! Anne, "Diana called as she saw her by the bench

Anne grabbed on to the bench as if for dear life as Diana approached her.

"I can't", she said. "I can't sit in there and listen helplessly" as the friend hug and cry together their sorrows.

"What have you heard from Gil?" asked Diana drying her tears.

"All of his letters were sent back" responded Anne as Diana takes a breath and shakes her head.

"I'm afraid something's happened. I need to know what." Anne says with determination.

"What can you possibly do" asked Diana

"Go to the last Field Hospital I have record of and search from there" Anne responded convinced of her destination.

"But through all of France? They won't let civilians to the front." Diana asked finding the idea incredulous.

"I won't stand here and wait for my husband's funeral" responded Anne as if to say that idea should more incredulous.

"No" Diana murmurs as she cries.

"I have to go" Anne pleadingly responds.

Diana cries some more then says, "You can do what the rest of us only dream of doing, Anne"

"Will you be alright?" Anne comfortingly asks now feeling sorry for her friend going through this alone.

"We are moving in with mom next week" Diana stated mournfully

"The house sold then", Anne rather states then asks, to which Diana only nods.

"It's alright we were never happy there anyway" Diana tries to amend.

"Come and live at Green Gables til' I come back. I feel better knowing you are there." Anne offers hoping to better accommodate her friend.

Diana hugs Anne amongst their tears and accepts the offer.

* * *

><p><strong>September 1918<strong>

As Anne almost reached her destination in France and has a renewed hope to find her husband, a man in a field nearby was busily attending the victims of the most recent village attack and as the day was closing the only the flashback of the infamous incident passed his mind as it was the only joy he could have amongst the tragedy of war.

**FLASHBACK**

_Moody had just scared the new girl with a mouse. Oh how cute she looked with her pointed chin and freckles why the girl must have been the most unique creature he'd ever seen, she beat him in the three-legged race and from then he'd been wondering how to approach her. But she should've noticed him by now all the girls in Avonlea did, this girl was peculiar indeed but alas she was not going to ignore him._

"_Carrots, Carrots" he called then finally realizing he wasn't winning attention he pulled on her braid. The indignant look on her face told him clearly he should've held his tongue. _

"_HOW DARE YOU!" and then her slate came down on his head breaking into tiny pieces_

That day the fiery redheaded not only cracked the slate in his head but seeped her way to his heart and from then on owned the young lad's heart. Oh how he missed the stubborn redheaded how he wished to have her in his arms just for a moment to forget all the awful events that were taking place feet away from his tent. Little did he know how indeed close the redhead Anne Shirley now Blythe was.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for my first chapter I hope you liked please review. I'll probably upload the next chapter sometime this week. Until next time !<p> 


End file.
